To characterize the effect of corticosteroids on muscle protein metbolism in Duchenne dystrophy by studying whole body and muscle protein synthesis, muscle mass, and lean body mass. To determine if prednisone administration provokes changes in levels of hormones that might have a net anabolic effect on muscle.